


Five Nights at Kenma's

by SleepyNyash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: this is EXACTLY what it sounds like. kenma, kuroo, and hinata play FNAF.





	Five Nights at Kenma's

"So, you got everything all set up?" Kuroo Tetsuro asked his best friend. Kenma couldn't hide his little evil smile.

"Just about." he replied.

"What game are we playing?" Shouyou Hinata asked.

"It's an indie game called Five Nights at Freddy's. It's pretty popular." Kenma explained as he finished running a system check on his laptop. "Hinata plays first, so sit in the middle." he instructed. He looked over at Kuroo, lip twitching. "Scoot closer, Kuro, or you'll never get to see anything that happens."

Kuroo eyed his friend suspiciously but did as he was told, wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulder, "Sorry. Don't wanna get my arm cramped."

Hinata swallowed and nodded. Kenma pulled up the game and rested his head on Hinata's arm, still smiling a little.

Hinata squinted at the screen, "It's kinda... grunge?" He moved the mouse. "Oh! Ok. Lights? Check. Um... doors?"

The phone rang in the game. Once, twice, three times.

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact." the guy on the phone spoke._

"Oh! How thoughtful." the redhead beamed.

_"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"Ok!" Hinata replied.

_"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Kuroo laughed nervously, "Excuse me?"

"Did he say 'death'?" Hinata squeaked.

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."_

"You said 'death'." Hinata squeaked.

_"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"Not 'ok'!" Hinata started flipping through the cameras nervously.

_"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."_

"What the hell kind of game are we playing?" Kuroo asked, shifting.

_"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"Oh my god, Kenma! Kenma!" Hinata wailed.

"Oh hush. It's too soon to be getting so worked up." Kenma replied, his evil smile now quite visible.

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

"Oh god, we're gonna die?! Are we gonna die?!" Hinata wheezed.

Kuroo swallowed, "Keep checking the cameras?"

_"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."_

"I'm gonna DIE!"

_"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

"Don't laugh, you bastard!" Kuroo wrapped his other arm around the smaller male protectively.

_"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"GOOD NIGHT?! YOU'RE GONNA HANG UP AFTER TELLING ME I'M GONNA DIE?!" Hinata howled at the screen in fear.

"The cameras! Hinata, the cameras!" Kuroo insisted.

Hinata flipped through them and squeaked loudly, "One's GONE! HE'S GONE?! WHERE'D HE GO?! COME BACK!"

He checked other cameras and gasped when he found the bunny like animatronic facing him in another room.

"I take it back. Please stay gone forever and ever."

Kenma put a hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking from repressing his laughter.

Kuroo squeezed Hinata's side reassuringly, "We have doors we can close if they get too close."

"But the power will run out-"

Hinata tensed when he found the yellow duck/chicken animatronic had moved.

"God damn you, Kenma." Hinata growled.

Kenma looked up, eyes sparkling with mischief, "Heheheh."

"What kind of shitty power company runs this place?! I have complaints!" Hinata yelled.

"God damn, fucking taking forever. It's only 2 AM!" Kuroo groaned. "Do you guys hear singing?"

Hinata shifted, "Um, yeah?"

**"Dum dum. Dum dum diddly dum dum dum."**

"I will personally end whoever keeps- the cameras turned off?!" Hinata squeaked loudly when the cameras turned black.

"The doors! The doors!"

Hinata turned the light on and flinched, "Oh god!"

The blue bunny was standing in the doorway, smiling eerily.

"Oh NO NO NO NO!" Hinata closed the door immediately. "You can fuck right the fuck off elsewhere you creepy blue bastard!"

"How long do we gotta keep him out?" Kuroo asked, glancing from the screen to the redhead, heart pounding.

"The fucking power company is so gonna get an earful tomorrow morning!" Hinata swore then yelped when the screen flicked with Freddy Himself and a small _[ It's Me ]_ off to the side.

"I don't care who you are! Go die!" Kuroo hid his face in Hinata's fluffy hair.

"4 am! 4 am, we've got this!" Hinata said weakly.

"Oh no, the power!" Kuroo shouted as the power died when the clock turned to 5 am.

Hinata's mouth was dry, all the liquid was in his eyes. He moved the mouse, looking around as he heard a soft music box like jingle. He shrieked at Freddy and scrambled away from the computer into Kuroo's lap, "No!!!!! No!!!!!!" he wailed. Kuroo blushed and stammered. Kenma laughed and closed the game.

"You're both chickens." he teased, shaking his head. "You didn't even get jumpscared." He picked up the laptop and mouse, glancing at the pair. Kuroo had buried his face in the fluffy red hair. Kenma cleared his throat and when their eyes met, Kenma stared harshly and insistently. "I'm gonna get some food." he spoke clearly, ennunciating each word. "I'll be back."

Hinata was clinging to Kuroo, looking up. He blushed and started to move away, "S-sorry!"

Kuroo tightened his grip, "It's ok. They're not real." he muttered. Hinata relaxed slowly. Kuroo looked up at the ceiling.

Truth be told, Kenma had planned the sleepover with the sole intention of helping encourage his dark haired friend to confess his crush on the smaller boy. Kuroo had fallen head over heels upon seeing him play at the first practice match. Kenma had been inviting Hinata over for the weekend for months and dragging Kuroo along.

Kuroo let out a sigh, "Shorty?"

Hinata grumbled but otherwise didn't reply.

"Hinata?"

He lifted his head, "Yeah?"

Kuroo looked away, "I like you."

Hinata blinked curiously, "I like you too."

Kuroo groaned, "No no. I mean. Ugh."

Hinata shifted, pulling away slightly. Kuroo loosened his grip, his arms gently hanging just above the smaller male's butt. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like. Differently from how I like Kenma."

"Different how?"

Kuroo sighed and leaned down, kissing Hinata softly. Hinata blushed and stammered before reaching up slowly and resting his hands on the older boy's shoulders and returning the kiss shyly.

Kuroo pulled away and buried his face in Hinata's shoulder, "Different like I wanna be your boyfriend."

Hinata closed his eyes and hummed quietly, "That sounds nice. Can we be boyfriends?"

"Sure." Kuroo smiled and nuzzled him.

"Finally." Kenma spoke. Hinata jerked and tried to scramble away but Kuroo had tightened his grip. "Don't worry, I'm not mad or going to tell. If you make each other happy, it's no one's business." He sat down on the futon and held out a soda can. "Kuroo's been hardcore gay for you for awhile. Bit annoying, really. Glad he confessed."

Hinata blushed but didn't reply.

 

"Wanna keep playing?"

**Author's Note:**

> i copy/pasted the first night phone call word for word. don't be mean about that. please.


End file.
